rwbyfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Welcome to Beacon
Zurück zum Episodenguide Welcome to Beacon ist die 2. Folge von RWBY Volume 2 und dauert 13 Minuten. Die Folge wurde am 31. Juli 2014 zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt. Handlung Schulleiter Ozpin und Kollegin Goodwitch schauen aus dem Turm der Beacon-Akademie. Eine Menge Flugzeuge aus Atlas erreichen Vale und nehmen Position über der Schule. Das behagt beiden nicht. Glynda meint ironisch, überall wo General Ironwood hinkommt, bringt er sein Spielzeug mit. „Wenn er Schulleiter und Militärführer gleichzeitig ist, bringt das halt viel Arbeit mit sich.“ entgegnet Ozpin. Als James Ironwood persönlich erscheint wird er höflich begrüßt. Doch Glynda verläßt den Raum, weil sie seine Anmerkungen nicht hören will. Ospin und Ironwood beginnen eine angestrengte Diskussion, in der Ozpin darauf besteht, dass dies Zeiten des Friedens sind und Machtdemonstrationen eher den Gegner herauslocken. Ironwood hält dagegen, dass die Warnzeichen, wie diejenige von Qrow Branwen, schon in Umlauf seien und diese Beunruhigung ihn und seine Leute nach Beacon gebracht habe. „Auch wenn sie sich als wahr herausstellt, müsse man die Nachricht von Qrow vorsichtig behandeln.“ meint wiederum Ozpin. Die Beiden einigen sich darauf, weiterhin die besten Jägerinnen und Jäger auszubilden. Als Ironwood den Raum verlässt, fragt er noch, ob Ozpin wirklich glaube, dass seine Kinder den Krieg gewinnen können. Ozpin dazu lapidar, er hoffe, dass sie dies niemals unter Beweis stellen müssten. Zur gleichen Zeit sitzt Team RWBY im großen Saal und spielt ein Brettspiel zu Remnant. Ruby greift mit ihren Armeen die Figuren von Yang an, um einen anderen Kontinent zu erobern. Doch diese aktiviert ihre Gegenkarte und dezimiert Ruby’s Angreifer. Die Würfel müssen entscheiden. Am Tisch daneben befinden sich ein lesender Ren, eine schlafende Nora und ein Comic lesender Jaune. Als Weiss an der Reihe ist, kann sie nicht entscheiden, welchen Zug sie machen soll. Alle wollen ihr helfen, auch Jaune kommt dazu, darf aber nicht mitspielen. Auch Blake ist mit ihren Gedanken ganz woanders und lässt sich von Sun vom Spiel ablenken. Als Neptune noch dazukommt, stellt er sich Weiss vor, was Jaune gar nicht imponiert, da er es selbst auf sie abgesehen hat. Neptune ist überrascht, dass die Gruppe in einem Lesesaal ein Brettspiel durchführt und wird von Ren am anderen Tisch unterstützt. Jaune will sich wieder in den Mittelpunkt stellen. Pyrrha kann ihn gerade noch hindern auszuplaudern, dass Blake ein Faunus ist. Später sieht man Blake alleine im gemeinsamen Schlafsaal sitzen. Ihr gehen die Worte von Torchwick in der letzten Folge von Volume 1 über die Partnerschaft mit der White Fang nicht aus dem Kopf. Am Abend dieses Tages hatte sie eine Unterredung mit Ozpin. Blake musste im Gegensatz zu den meisten Studenten keine Kampfschule besuchen, um für die Eingangsprüfung zu trainieren. Sie hat die Prüfung sehr erfolgreich bestanden, weil sie außerhalb eines Königreiches aufwuchs. "Ohne Kampf überlebte man nicht." ist ihre lakonische Antwort. Ozpin ist stolz, dass er in seiner Schule Personen wie Blake aufnehmen kann. Es ist egal, ob sie reich, arm, menschlich oder Faunus sind. Dann fragt er Blake, warum sie die Schleife braucht, warum versteckt sie, dass sie ein Faunus ist. Die Antwort von Blake ist aufschlussreich: "Sie, Professor Ozpin mögen willens sein, Faunus als gleichwertig zu akzeptieren. Ihre Menschenart ist dies allerdings nicht !". Ozpin stimmt ihr zu, meint aber dass er und die Gesellschaft alle Anstrengungen unternehmen, dieses Verhältnis zu bessern. Blake sind die Schritte zu klein. Sie hält es für besser, keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Blake will, dass die Leute sehen, wer sie ist und nicht was sie ist. Auf die Frage, wer sie sei, hat Blake keine Antwort. Ozpin erkundigt sich weiter, wie Blake darauf gekommen ist, dass die White Fang am Hafen heute aktiv wurden. Es war Zufall, entgegnet Blake und bekommt den Hinweis, nicht zu zögern, wenn sie etwas wichtiges mitzuteilen hat. Die Mädchen gehen zurück in ihren Schlafraum. Sie debattieren, weil Neptune das Spiel gewonnen hat. Weiss spricht Blake an, warum sie so schweigsam ist. "Ich verstehe nicht, wie jeder von Euch so ruhig sein kann." ruft Blake Belladonna aus. "Etwas Großes, Böses, geschieht da Draußen und niemand tut etwas dagegen." Sie bekommt die Antwort: "Weil wir noch nicht mit der Schule fertig sind." Doch Blake insistiert: "Egal ob wir bereit sind oder nicht, sie werden kommen !" Als Ruby bemerkt, dass sie das Brettspiel vergessen hat, rennt sie aus dem Raum. Sie rempelt Emerald Sustrai an und fällt hin. Als sie aufsteht sieht sie ebenfalls Mercury und Cinder. Sie geben sich als Studenten aus Haven aus, die sich verlaufen haben. Ruby ist durcheinander, Blake hat recht - das Böse ist schon da - nur bemerkt es Ruby noch nicht. Charaktere * Professor Ozpin * Glynda Goodwitch * James Ironwood * Blake Belladonna * Yang Xiao Long * Ruby Rose * Weiss Schnee * Pyrrha Nikos * Jaune Arc * Lie Ren * Nora Valkyrie * Sun Wukong * Neptune Vasilias * Emerald Sustrai * Mercury Black * Cinder Fall Video Deutsches Video Existiert noch nicht. Englisches Video ---- Vorherige Episode | Nächste Episode Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 2